


The Words Come to a Halt

by tomato_greens



Series: Listen, Listen - music ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's idle hours seem to fill themselves. (Set during Reichenbach, sort of. John/Sherlock optional.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words Come to a Halt

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to [He Is Mad](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sxri-XcYzc) by Julia Nunes.

"It's only that you've got so much potential, Sherlock, that's the thing," Jim says to the wall. Of course he knows it's a wall––he says it for Mycroft's minion, who's a bit on the thicker side even for the Secret Service and is breathing a hair too heavily just on the other side of the two-way mirror. "I only wish you could develop it. It's so...sexy, nearly, but instead you're just––" He pauses, drops his head back, slumps. "Such a cold fish."

Later, just before he's done covering the room with painfully unsubtle evidence of his obsession (because aren't all disguises just self-portraits? so there's no point in hiding; wear it all proudly and it might be distracting enough to the peons to let you get _on_ with it), he adds a small heart to one, then after that, a meticulous _John._

He steps back and thinks, taps his finger to his chin––god, he loves inventing tells, a vice but a useful one; he leans back in and defaces the heart with a good old fashioned cock and balls, a smiley face tucked delicately into the leftmost.

Not everything has to be clever.


End file.
